


sweet boy

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [28]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Center Brian May, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: The boys LOVE to worship Brian's pretty pink cock they will get their hands and mouths on it whenever and wherever Brian gets ambushed (wwwwww) randomly through out the day when he's just going about his life WWWWWW
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	sweet boy

Brian gripped the counter hard, knuckles turning white from the strength. It was the only thing grounding him in the situation; the dull pain anchoring his mind in reality. Roger was between his legs with his cock in his mouth. The blond devil had taken one look at Brian trying to do his chore (technically it was Freddie’s turn to do the dishes but they had gotten a little carried away last night), and had marched right over, spun him around, and dropped to his knees. 

“Rog,” Brian breathed, grip tightening on the countertop. He cracked his eyes open enough to see Roger with his lips wrapped around his dick and his blue eyes misted over in arousal. Their eyes met for a moment and Roger hummed lightly as he moved his mouth up and down his shaft.

“Rog, I’m gonna-” Brian tried to warn but his voice was a little shakey. The younger man just winked and continued his teasing pace, slowly bringing his boyfriend to release.

-

They were supposed to be writing but somewhere along the way, Freddie had unzipped Brian’s pants and tugged his cock out. He placed kisses along his dick before running his tongue up the underside and lightly sucking the head, jerking Brian off with his hand at the same time.

“Such a pretty cock, baby,” Freddie murmured, sliding his thumb over the slit and picking up the pace of his hand. “So good for me too, letting me take you right here where either of our boys could walk in and see you like this.”

Brian whined at the thought of Roger or John seeing them like this. It’s not like either of them haven’t wanked him in a random spot in their flat but the idea of one of them (or both, oh god) catching Freddie take him apart made him get a little flustered.

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Freddie teased, pressing a light kiss to the head again. “I know you would.”

-

Brian heard the door open over the steady stream of water and knew that it was John. Roger had been napping on the couch and it was Fred’s turn to man the stall so that only left John coming back from class. A pair of calloused hands settled on his hips and he felt John’s lithe body press against his back.

“Long day?” Brian asked, relaxing in the warm water and his young lover.

“Not really. Just wanted to say hi,” John mumbled into his neck, placing light kisses on the sensitive area. His hands were also wandering close to his crotch, sliding gently along his hipbones. Brian let out a shaky breath when he felt teeth scrape over his neck and a hand dip between his legs, rubbing at the soft skin on the inside of his thigh.

“Really?” Brian said, air caught in his throat, trying desperately to continue their conversation. He and John had a game they would play where they would try to remain unaffected by the other’s attempts to get them in the mood. John would always win, knowing just what Brian needed at every moment.

“Mhm,” John hummed, wrapping his hand loosely around Brian’s dick and squeezing gently. “I kept thinking about last night and how lovely you looked while Roger and Fred took care of your pretty cock.” John’s voice was smooth and his words made Brian blush and bite his lip to hold back a groan.

“I see,” Brian rasped out as John began pumping him, a quiet whimper falling from his lips involuntarily. His hands reached back and tangled themselves in John’s long hair, tugging at the strands, quietly begging the younger man to get on with it.

There was a moment when John didn’t say anything, still jerking Brian off and nipping at his neck, letting the water roll over them.

“Think you can wake Rog up, babe?” John asked. Brian nodded, flustered at the thought of Roger hearing him over the water and how embarrassed he would be but John would have his stupid smirk on, the one that happens when he got _just_ what he wanted. ****

“Yes, I can, _please_ ,” Brian begged, losing their game again. He felt the beginnings of the smirk in his shoulder but he found he couldn’t care less as his hand picked up the pace, forcing a loud groan out of his lips.


End file.
